Blue Abalone
Blue Abalone is the fusion of Ice, Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, and Amethyst. Appearance Blue Abalone has a mermaid-like body with three pairs of arms, a small waist, a lower body resembling a tail that ends in two hands, and in her second regeneration she grows a short pair of legs. Her skin is cool light blue and she has three small cyan eyes with teal pupils, a very long and pointed nose, and full lips. Her hair is water-like and flowy and is turquoise. Her three areas come from her shoulders and waist and are long and slim, and her short legs poke through her tail that ends in two hands that resemble fins. Her gemstones are on her forehead, chest, upper back, and sternum and are cyan and blue in color. Pre-regeneration (debut) She had a slightly warmer color pallet and had no legs and wore a teal and light blue bodysuit with a star shaped neckline. On her arms she has two dull teal arm bands with white stars as well as a yellow band wrapped around her waist. Post-regeneration (current) She now has a slightly cooler color pallet and now has her two short and stubby legs. She now wears a white and cool navy blue tank top with star-like accents, dull blue straps, and a star cutout at her chest. Her tail is now dull blue and dull blue-teal with a four-sided star in its center, and her legs have white accents and wear gray leggings with black stars and dull blue-teal boots. Personality Nothing is known about Blue Abalone's personality yet. Abilities Blue Abalone possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Rose Quartz, Jasper, and Peridot, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Rose Quartz, Jasper, Peridot, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Rose Quartz, Jasper, Peridot, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Skillset * Whip Proficiency: Blue Abalone has great skill when wielding Amethyst's whip. * Spear Proficiency: Blue Abalone has great skill when wielding Pearl's spear. ** Trident Proficiency: Blue Abalone can summon her own trident that appears similar to Pearl's spear. ** Energy Projection: Blue Abalone can fire arrow-like blasts of energy from the tip of her spear. This can be done as rapid-fire, or charged to unleash a more powerful blast. * Archery Proficiency: Blue Abalone has great skill when wielding Opal's bow. ** Gem Bubbling Arrows: These arrows form an alarm which can cause a large explosion which emits a bright light on impact, as well as bearing a striking resemblance to the energy blasts that Pearl's spear is capable of. Gems that are pierced by these arrows have their gemstone(s) automatically bubbled and teleported to the Burning Room. ** Multi-Shot Arrows: These arrows also have the ability to split into multiple, smaller arrows that can attack multiple targets simultaneously. ** Ice Arrows: Blue Abalone can shoot ice arrows, combining Opal's archery proficiency and Ice's cryokinesis. GemCrust refers to them as "Ice Bomb Arrows."http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/168372206507/ Unique Abilities * Marine Telepathy: Blue Abalone can control all marine life with her voice.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/168403446782/ * Hydrokinesis: Blue Abalone appears to have immense power over water and liquid material, an ability inherited from Lapis Lazuli. ** Flight: Using her hydrokinesis, she is able to summon water wings and fly. * Cryokinesis: Blue Abalone possesses Ice's ability to create and control ice. Trivia * Due to her powers, Blue Abalone is only really useful in underwater missions. Gemology Gemstone Information * Abalone is a common name for any of a group of small to very large sea snails, marine gastropod mollusks in the family Haliotidae. * The shells of abalones have a low, open spiral structure, and are characterized by several open respiratory pores in a row near the shell's outer edge. ** The thick inner layer of the shell is composed of nacre (mother-of-pearl), which in many species is highly iridescent, giving rise to a range of strong, changeable colors, which make the shells attractive to humans as decorative objects, jewelry, and as a source of colorful mother-of-pearl. * Other common names are ear shells, sea ears, and muttonfish or muttonshells in Australia, ormer in Great Britain, perlemoen in South Africa, and pāua in New Zealand. Gemstones Gallery Blue Abalone with weapon.png|Blue Abalone wielding her trident. Blue Abalone Height.png|An outdated size comparison. blue abalone new comparison.png|Blue Abalone's size compared to her component Gems'. References Category:Lapis Lazuli Fusions Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Ice Fusions Category:Gems Category:Original Characters Category:Quadruple Fusions Category:Crystal Gems